This Love
by DemeterFluff
Summary: The story of Demeter and Munkustrap's love, as told by Demeter. Part Two (told by Munkustrap) is up!
1. Chapter One: Demeter

This Love  
By: Demeter Christine Daaé aka Chalchihuitlicue

I am alone. At least in waking consciousness, I am alone. I hear the breathing of my mate, a handsome silver tabby tomcat named Munkustrap. His strong arms are wrapped protectively around my slender body, and I can feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

And still I marvel at how we came to be together. We've been through so much that it surprises me that we are together at all.

I first met Munkustrap when I was still quite young. I immediately developed a crush on him, but I was so embarassed of my feelings that I never breathed a word about it to anyone. I was content just to see him everyday.

When he'd compliment my sister, Bombalurina, on her dancing, I became certain that Munku would never see me, because I felt I was too clumsy. Still, I worked harder than ever on my dancing, so that he might notice me. He never did; or at least I never thought he did.

I never thought my dearest Munkustrap knew I even existed until the day I was nearly kitnapped and raped by the villainous monster, Macavity. That frightful evening, I remember my screams for help echoing through the darkened, empty Junkyard, but no one came to help me.

In what seemed to me to be only an instant, I was being held by my sister, and Munkustrap was fighting a battle with Macavity. He was fighting to save me. I was astonished and inwardly moved. I cried to my sister in both fear and joy. I had found that someone cared about me. Not only that, but that someone was Munkustrap!

I found out later that evening that my Munkustrap had had a crush on me as well. When he'd heard my cries for help, he fetched my sister and they came after me. Almost without thinking, he'd jumped into battle with the Mystery Cat himself to save me.

I was so moved, but I had no idea what to do. How could I possibly thank him fo rescuing me, and tell him that I liked him also? I was very confused.

Thankfully, Munku emerged from his fight with Macavity virtually unscathed. He also seemed to sense what I could not find words to express. It was on that night, after Bomba had left, that we shared our first kiss.

We met in secret the next evening, and we talked for almost the entire night. I was to learn that Munku had only befriended my sister so that he could be closer to me, since he had no idea how to approach me. It seemed that I had indeed found true love at last.

However, all was not to go perfectly as we would have wished it to. In fact, Macavity returned shortly after and kitnapped my sister. I was in despair about the ordeal, until Munku promised that he would find Bomba and bring her back to the Jellicles unharmed. When he left to find her, he took Alonzo and Skimbleshanks with him. I wanted to go as well, but neither he nor my adoptive mother, Jennyanydots, would let me go with. So, I waited for them.

I waited, and waited, and waited and waited. They didn't return until well after sundown. This time, Munku had not escaped injury from Macavity. His shoulders were bloody, and he had cuts down his back and chest. I cried for him, and cleaned his wounds with the help of my sister. The others hadn't escaped injury either, and it was obvious that they'd all had to fight the Mystery Cat. Alonzo had cuts all over him, and Skimble's back was torn in several places. They, however, had other queens to clean their wounds.

When Munku's wounds had stopped bleeding and his fur was clean again, I held him, and made him promise never to get hurt so badly again. He just smiled at me, and told me he couldn't promise, but he'd try. I hugged him tightly, and I remember purring so loudly that it almost hurt.

The next few weeks passed without many incidents. I was always content, because my sister was teaching me to dance better, Jellylorum was giving me singing lessons, and I knew I had found true love at last.

I spent my time between my lessons with my sister and Jelly with Munkustrap. We would sit together and talk, sometimes cuddling together. Our second kiss came under a crescent moon. We had been watching the planets, stars and our beloved moon for around an hour, when it just happened. When I went to bed later, he walked me back to my den, and we kissed goodnight.

Sometime during the night, I was awakened by a crash. I knew at once who it was; Macavity. I cried out in alarm, and peeked warily out of my den. He had a little queen, Etcetera, by her throat. I didn't know what to do, and I saw no sign of Munku anywhere. By then, Etcy was screaming her head off, but no one really knew what to do.

Finally, I decided that I'd seen enough. I attacked him alone. I unsheathed my claws and hit him in as many places as I could. I think I surprised him quite a bit, because he dropped the tabby queen, and didn't even fight back. I remember having to be pulled off of him to stop me from killing him. It was Munku who pulled me back. He told me it was wrong to kill, no matter what. I felt bad, almost like I had betrayed his trust for some reason. Macavity had vanished by the time I looked up again.

Etcetera thanked me shakily. I knew she was frightened, so I gave her a comforting smile. She grinned half-heartedly at me, and I returned to my den, thoroughly exhausted. I slept until the sun was nearly overhead the next day.

Munku found me as soon as I was awake. He told me that I had been very brave the previous evening. I was proud inside, but unsure of what to do outside. I knew I was blushing, and he smiled at me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we sat down together on the giant tire. We spent the day together, not saying much, just being together.

And that night is where I am now, resting in his arms, remembering what has passed, and dreaming of what is to come in this love.


	2. Chapter Two: Munkustrap

This Love  
By: Demeter Christine Daaé aka Chalchihuitlicue

I love the queen called Demeter. She's glorious in her golden and obsidian coat, and wonderfully kind and loving on the inside. I'd been trying to get her attention since we were kittens (we grew up together), but she never saw me, for some reason. Eventually, I befriended her sister to try and figure out how to ask her if she would be my mate in the future. I never did get around to asking her about that.

Most of the other Jellicle toms think I'm crazy. I know they do. They ask me why I waste my time on her... but am I really wasting my time on the one I love? She's been through a lot, but they don't seem to care. Why should they? I was the only one who fought to protect her. Granted, she needed protection.

We were both still young at the time, barely older than kittens, in fact. My older brother, Macavity himself, decided that she would make an ideal mate for him. Why? I'll probably never know, and I doubt that I would want to if I did. The only thing I know about his feelings for Demeter is that he kitnapped and raped her. Lust was probably his motivation.

What surprises me is that I was the only Jellicle to hear my beloved's cries for help. Or maybe I was just the only one who cared enough to hear them. Her sister probably would have, had she been closer, but she was several yards away. I fetched Bombalurina immediately, and we ran to find Demeter.

Sadly, we got there too late to prevent Macavity from causing damage to Demeter. I regret that I hadn't gone alone to save time, and prevent my brother from hurting her. Bomba pulled her sister from the clutches of my evil brother, and I moved in to fight him for Demeter's freedom.

My brother and I are fairly evenly matched, though I have more stamina than he. Once he wore down, he retreated of his own will, and I emerged from the conflict without more than a few slight scratches. Bombalurina, Demeter and I returned to the Junkyard shortly afterward. The three of us talked for a while, and Bomba departed. I believe she sensed what words couldn't say between Demeter and myself.

Almost immediately afterward, Demi and I shared a kiss. We had apparently been on the same thoughtwave, although I can't remebmer what that was. We parted shortly afterward, although I repeatedly checked on her that night, to make sure she was alright.

The next night, she caught me checking on her, and we stayed together and talked for the entirety of the night. It was then that I told her everything I had always felt about her, and everything I had done to try and win her heart. She cried during our talk, but her tears were not of pain, they were of joy.

But that night wasn't perfect. Macavity returned to seek revenge. He couldn't find my Demi, but decided that her sister would do well enough for his purposes, so he kitnapped her instead. When Demi discovered this the next morning, I promised to find her sister. She wouldn't see me leave alone, and I promised to take Skimbleshanks and Alonzo with me. Only then would she consent to let me go.

We rescued Bomba, with little trouble from Macavity. His rats wouldn't help him, instead, they quivered with fear, as they almost always do. Her rescue took a long while, though, because it is quite a ways to Macavity's lair when setting out from the Junkyard. I figured that we were getting out of there too easily, when my brother let us take Bomba without a fight.

He, and a group of Pollicles attacked us before we could leave the grounds. We managed to fend them off, with a lot of help from Bombalurina herself, though none of us escaped without injury. We made it back to our home shortly after sundown, and I knew Demeter must be worried sick about us and her sister. She began to cry when she caught sight of us, and ran to hug her sister. Then she turned to me, tears still spilling out of her eyes, and insisted on cleaning my wounds. I let her, not knowing what to do.

I promised her that night that I would never get hurt again. I still don't know how I'm supposed to both protect the tribe and keep my promise to her, but I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime. She and I remained together, and were unofficially mates at the time. Her sister started teaching her more complex dances, and Jelly was teaching her to sing opera. I always managed to find her when she wasn't busy, though.

It must have been over a week later when Macavity returned once more to the Junkyard. This time, he turned his rage on the first Jellicle he encountered, which happened to be a young queen named Etcetera. It was Demeter who jumped into the fray to save her from him. And it was she who nearly killed him. I had to stop her from becoming one of his own, a murderer. I scolded Demi for what she was doing, and I felt like I embarassed her, but I knew in my heart I had done the right thing.

I'm not sure if Demi even knew I watched over her that night. She had returned to her den without me, but I followed her anyway, and watched her sleep until I fell asleep myself.

I awoke long before she did, and I left her den, and wandered around for a while, until she eventually caught up to me. I told her that she had been brave, even if she had wanted to go too far and kill Macavity. It was then that I learned that almost anything said to Demeter embarasses her. We spent that day together, not really doing anything.

The air is still, and a soft breeze just passed by. I have my love in my arms, and I just feel like sleeping...


End file.
